


Green Arrow

by iloveitblue



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrow Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Oliver Queen meets Phlint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Arrow

It took Phil a total of five minutes with the evidence pile to figure it out.

“This is not Hawkeye.”  


Papers were passed around and notes were compared as soon as the words left Phil’s mouth. Murmurs of impossibilities and probabilities and analysis were being displayed in front of Phil all at the same time. 

“This is not Hawkeye.” Phil simply repeats.   


“Excuse me, sir. Are you- Are you suggesting that the Research Department is wrong?” All heads turned to the junior agent that dared to speak up. 

“Unless you are deaf or have not passed Elementary grade English, I don’t see how what I said was confusing for you.” Phil said with an even tone.

“Sir, I apologize. But the Research Department has spent months tracking this guy. Learning everything we possibly can about this man and concluded that this is in fact the work of Hawkeye. You come in here, stare at everything we had on file for ten seconds and say its not him? Forgive me, but I think I need a little more convincing than that.” He smirked at Phil then smugly turned to his fellow agents only for them to avoid his eyes. 

The tension in the room only grew as Phil chose to remain silent, staring at the nameless junior agent. He sighed and stood from his seat, taking a tablet from the table. “Very well.”

He flashed a hologram at the center of the table. It was of one of the evidences that they gathered. “This arrowhead is made from titanium alloy. Hawkeye prefers carbon fiber. It’s barren, which as far as I know is ‘ _not how arrows are supposed to be_ ’. Hawkeye might use a simple bow and arrow for his choice in weapon but believe me when I say that his arrowheads are nothing short of a complicated piece of tech that he himself designed. The nock was designed with a hard plastic, meaning the archer who used this doesn’t intend to pinch it while knocking. The fletchings are too short, and the shaft is too long. Although Hawkeye can hit any target with any projectile, he’s become accustomed to the way his arrows are made. For him, every little change makes all the difference. He’s anal like that.” 

They all stare at Phil with varied expressions of wonder and amazement.

“This is just the arrow. We haven’t talked about the targets, the position from which the arrow was fired and the dates when these events happened. The next time you decide to mouth a superior, please make sure your facts are indeed that, Facts.” Phil narrowed his eyes at the junior agent who nodded stiffly before sitting down in shame.  


Phil sat down and opened a folder to study it, “Besides, this isn’t purple.”

—-

“I’m just saying. Purple is a much better color than… barf-green.” Clint says, following Oliver Queen.  


Oliver Queen stopped and turned toward Clint. “Why does it matter what color preference I have? Why are you even following me?”

“Hey, us archers got to stick together, don’t we?” Clint shrugs.  


Oliver huffs smugly. “You’re an archer?”

“World’s Greatest Marksman.” Clint grins.  


“Wait. You’re Hawkeye? But- But Hawkeye is dead.”  


“Yeah, I’ve come to warn you that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance of my procuring, Ebenezer.” Clint says in his most ghostly voice. When he was received with a confused stare, he asks, “Ebenezer? Ebenezer Scrooge? Christmas Carol?” he sighs and rolls his eyes at the man. “Anyway, Do I look like I’m dead to you? I came here to talk to you.”  


“About what?”   


“SHIELD. They’re looking for you.”  


Oliver huffs again. “SHIELD? You mean that sorry excuse of a government agency?”

Clint smirks at him. “That’s what they want you to think. They want you to underestimate them, Make you think that they’re not a threat to you. It’s what they do, Oliver Queen.”

“How do you know my name?”  


“I was SHIELD once. This is  _my_  dangerous game your playing. SHIELD is a force to be reckoned with. My advice to you, don’t get caught. Especially not by SHIELD. If you do, Not even your best friend Mr. Wayne can help you.” Clint pauses. Just enough for the words to sink in. “They’ll take you to the Fridge.” Oliver frowns at him, again with confusion. Clint scrunches up his nose in distaste. “It’s worse than it sounds.”  


“Or, we ask him to join us. Like we did you, Clint.”  


Both men turn to find a third man standing on the roof. 

“Phil?” Clint asks quietly. “I thought-”  


“Fury didn’t want to lose his one good eye.” Phil shrugs before stepping closer to Clint. “I wanted to tell you as soon as I could stand again. But by then, you were gone. They told me you left. That you died in a car crash-”  


“It was the easiest to stage.” Clint interjected.  


“I thought I’d lost you. And then they tell me about your friend and I thought maybe you aren’t as dead as they said you were. I saw the photos and the evidence, I knew it wasn’t you. I lost hope again. But now, you’re here. I almost can’t believe it.” He raises his hand just short of touching Clint’s cheek.  


Clint leans in to his hand and smiles at the warmth. “That makes two of us.”

Phil grins at him and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. Nothing more than to prove that this was not a dream, that this was actually the man he loves standing before him, in his arms. 

They part when Oliver clears his throat. Clint sighs and Phil huffs“I don’t mean to interrupt, because frankly I have no idea what’s going on right now, but is this the part where I run?”

“I’d rather you not, actually. SHIELD is prepared to offer you a deal Mr. Queen. Your services in exchange for your freedom. The World Security Council thinks you are a threat that need to be eliminated Mr. Queen, but we don’t. SHIELD thinks you can be a great asset-”

“That’s all fine and dandy but what makes you think I’m joining you guys after _he_ quit?” He jerks his head to Clint.

“Look, I told you that SHIELD is a force to be reckoned with, and that’s true. But only if they see you as an enemy. SHIELD was a home to me. You don’t need one, I’m sure, but SHIELD protects its people. SHIELD exists to protect the people. You’re already doing that, why not go legit?”  


Oliver stays silent for a few moments and then he nods. “Can I bring a few friends?”

Phil laughs. “What is it with archers and bringing strays into SHIELD?”

**Author's Note:**

> #possibly ooc#bc i have never watched an episode of arrow in my life
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114050687711/this-was-supposed-to-be-a-headcanon-that)


End file.
